The present invention relates to new prostacyclin derivatives, a method for producing them and their use as medicines.
In German laid-open applications DE-OS 28 45 770, 29 00 352, 29 02 442, 29 04 655, 29 09 088 and 29 12 409, analogs of (5E)- and (5Z)-6a-carbaprostaglandin I.sub.2 are described. The nomenclature of the compounds of this invention is based on a proposal by Morton and Brokaw (J. Org. Chem., Vol. 44 [1979], p. 2880). In synthesizing these compounds, two double-bond isomers are always created. These are characterized by the symbols (5E) or (5Z). The two isomers of this prototype are illustrated by the following structural formulas: ##STR3##
From the very extensive prior art in prostacyclins and their derivatives, it is known that this class of substances is useful because of their biological and pharmacological properties for treating mammals, including humans. However, their use in medicine frequently meets with difficulties, because the periods of efficacy are too short for therapeutic purposes. All changes in structure in ongoing research have the purpose of both extending the period of efficacy and increasing the selectivity of effectiveness.